whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Mothmobile
The Mothmobile was a garishly-colored, chick attracting, moth-themed, monstrous, Batmobile crushing, machine used by Killer Moth. Killer Moth Killer Moth was the ultimate loser. He was everything you didn't want to see in a Batman villain. More importantly, he died. Not early enough, but he died anyway. But Moth had one thing going for him. He had the Mothmobile. The Mothmobile was a product of Killer Moth stealing the designs for a souped-up racecar originally slated to be built for Christian Bale. Moth built the car from scratch using money he stole after murdering one of Gotham City's wealthiest citizens. Killer Moth named it the 'Mothmobile' in honor of his former idol, the urban terrorist Batman. Unfortunately, Mothmobiles are expensive, so halfway through the project, Killer Moth shot the men working on it when they demanded a raise. As an act of spite, he then flushed the old Mothmobile designs down the toilet. Moth set out to design the Mothmobile on his own. He gave it the world's toughest crash helmet, and equipped it with antennae so he could release radar waves to see where he was driving. (Moth's new and improved plans for the Mothmobile didn't include a window, making driving extremely difficult) When his plans for the Mothmobile failed, he redesigned it from an old bathtub he found in a nearby dump, and added dynamite to spiff it up. After that, he blew all of his money on expensive tires, a giant tacky plastic moth head (dubbed the 'Mothhead') and a plastic float draped over everything to help attract women. Finally, the Mothmobile was ready! Killer Moth took it out for his first spin, but beat a hasty retreat back to the Mothcave when the plastic float was blown off by a strong wind, revealing the bathtub on wheels that was really underneath. After putting the float back on, the first thing Killer Moth did was rob a local comic book store on Free Comic Book Day. He crashed the Mothmobile directly into the comic book store like he'd seen on the movies, held up the counter, and stole the first comic book he saw on the shelf. Unfortunately for Moth, driving the Mothmobile through the wall caused him to be fined by the comic book store and the Gotham City Police Department, and also put the Mothmobile out of service. (Killer Moth was forced to push it all the way back home). Some time later, a preoccupied Killer Moth crashed the Mothmobile into Bruce Wayne's million dollar Lamborghini, demolishing it and infuriating Wayne. The Mothmobile survived, but was forgotten in a climatic battle between Batman and Killer Moth on a nearby bridge. After Killer Moth was knocked into the water, Bruce Wayne was forced to take the Mothmobile home, but he later left it abandoned outside the Wayne Estate, where the police impounded it for illegal parking. The "new and improved" Killer Moth After stealing it back from the police lot, Killer Moth discovered that he was forced to return it due to the fact that the police had conveniently removed its tires. Killer Moth tried to bid on it at the police auction, but ended up losing it to the Penguin, who turned it into the 'Birdmobile'. He in turn, sold it to the Joker, who finally put it to good use as the "Crash Course Jokemobile 3000", an ultra-cool, new, racecar. Now dubbing himself the "new and improved" Killer Moth, Drury Walker shot the world's largest moth, and placed its body on wheels to create the new Mothmobile, which was solar-powered by its own wings. Unfortunately, the new Mothmobile only lasted a day, when fire ants attacked it and built a nest in the driver's seat, thus forcing Killer Moth to abandon it. Maxwell Lord and Beyond Killer Moth soon built a new Mothmobile, and exact duplicate of the original, which he used to drive himself to parties. After he killed himself over the drug 'Charaxes', the Mothmobile was broken into by Maxwell Lord, who picked the door lock with a pencil and found the keys still in the ignition. He, in turn, went out touring Gotham in style, before driving to Hub City. While in Hub City, Maxwell Lord was reported by the Question and Animal Man for unpaid parking tickets, and the Mothmobile was impounded by the Hub City Police. Angered and unable to pay the late fees for the fine, Lord tracked down Animal Man and shot him, only to realize he'd just killed Blue Beetle instead. The Mothmobile was transferred to the Meadow City Police Storage Lot, but was returned to Gotham City when surviving members of the Sesame Street Mafia expressed interest in it and finally purchased it for Big Bird Falcone. Category:Vehicles Category:Things that make Bruce Wayne cry Category:UnDC